


You And Me In All This Bloodlust

by Nitrobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Hate Sex, Morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcee meets a fellow sadist at last, because Pharmacee was too good of a pun for me to give up without a fight.<br/>(now with added Starcee goodness)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Considering I don't even like Arcee being a psycho killer this is probably the darkest fic I'll ever write... for now.
> 
> Also on tumblr for some reason: http://nitrostation.tumblr.com/post/123844392122/before-i-start-id-like-to-point-out-that-yall

"You know, there's a lot of rules against things like this," Arcee stated, wiping down one side of her sword with a clean side of armour still attached to some dispatched soul's servo. She only got half the energon off before the makeshift polisher was soaked and she had to throw it aside. Pharma watched her methodical ritual from his place on the floor, servos shackled tightly behind him and pressing against the wall at his back. They were the only ones in the room with sparks still beating, so he thought it prudent to pay attention.

"I know." His voice was tinged with static, betraying the vacancy of his scarred faceplate. "Every medic has to study them before we're allowed to cut things up." He let his helm roll aimlessly to one side and nodded it towards her blade, smiling under the gouges on his lips. "Is that what you're going to do? Cut me up? Or maybe something a little more extravagant?"

Arcee turned her sword around to the other soiled side, looking at him rather than the energon still dripping in rivulets down the edge, faintly reflecting dead optics strewn on the floor. She considered him, in what way he couldn't tell, but eventually she seemed to reach her verdict. "No. I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'm past that now."

Pharma affected a bottomless deadpan for himself. "How inconvenient for you." 

"Oh, you have no idea..." she muttered to her stubborn blade as she wiped down the remaining side.

"It's a shame, really," Pharma went on, louder this time and forever the stagemech. "I heard you took your time with Jhiaxus and I was almost looking forward to the same treatment."

Arcee was faced with a greedy sparkling's grin when she turned towards him. A mirror of it toyed with her mouth in a way that made him quite jealous. "It'd be the first time a femme paid you any attention, I'm sure."

Pharma whistled in air from his vents. "Ouch. And here you said you were past all that petty sadism."

"That's rich coming from you," she scoffed, running her sword along a spinal column with a sharp screech of metal that would have made any normal bot cringe. Pharma only wiggled his wings, even as they were forced to lie flat against the wall.

"Well we can't _all_ be energon splattered angels, now can we?" he asked, taking a long moment to laugh and look over the stains speckling Arcee's frame.  
"That being said... it does bring out your armour very nicely."

The sudden rush of air slapped him before the sword point did, chipping his chin and nestling easily into the cleft of his neck. From the handle, Arcee gave him a predator's purring promise.

"Bad things have happened to flirty mechs long before you."

If it was supposed to shut him up, it failed miserably. His laugh was something decayed, submerged in acid and now bubbling upwards from his spark as it simmered. "Maybe bad things are exactly what I want..."

They both knew what he meant as they stared down the sword, valuing each other like rival scrap merchants. Her faceplate was still but her optics were a violent frenzy Pharma almost fell in love with, watching her beating her subconscience into submission.

"Like you said," he continued gently, supplying the last piece of false reassurance she needed. "There are "rules" between our factions, but I don't think they apply much to either of us."

She pretended to consider for a few more klicks, before her weapon fell with a sharp clang. 

"You're right. They don't."

Somehow energon had gotten into his codpiece through the seams, but Arcee didn't seem to mind it much. It helped as she eased herself onto him, waiting for a burst of lube to make their interface faster. For now he was content to let her ride the night's filth away, knowing she must have been fighting herself as well as her overload the whole time. She was right though- femmes hadn't given him much attention, not when Delphi was five light users away from the nearest trade outpost. His spike was forced into dormancy for even longer, almost forgetting what pleasure was until now. 

Energon spilled into their mouths as she latched on; licking his wounds and sucking lightly on his ruin of a glossa, similar to how her valve squeezed around his spike. Lubricant soon coated it as it spilled from her deepest nodes, the slickness spurring him on despite the stasis lock he'd endure afterwards. 

His wrists pulled against the shackles, desperate to feel more than what was just pressed against him, but her moans in his mouth easily distracted him. His desire to see her climax eclipsed his desire for freedom.

"I don't even know your name," Arcee whispered in his audio, clinging onto his shoulders now as her spasms became more frequent. With so much rippling around his spike, he wasn't far from finishing himself.

"Pharma, my dear," he muttered just before a gasp, feeling a particularly tight spasm hit the base of his spike and pull up a rush of transfluid. His hips jolted, wings fluttered, helm forced back as his tied hands clawed for purchase in the air. Through the rush of overdue pleasure he couldn't tell if Arcee had hit her own wall yet from how his fluid dampened the ripples, but there was a cyan ecstasy starting to bloom across her optics as she held his faceplate.

"Well, Pharma..." she whispered almost tenderly; stroking a digit down his face and successfully distracting him. Pharma knew that, because her other servo emerged a nanoklick later bearing her freshly cleaned sword. The next nanoklick, it had stabbed through the wall behind him as the guard hit his chestplate, stopping the hilt from stabbing him as well as the blade. The agony didn't last long, masked by the fading pleasure of overload and the budding one of death. Pink plating and the black hilt swam out of focus, only coming back to him as six words.

"I hope it was worth it."

Primus must have had a sense of humour, from how his dying smile seemed to mutter a yes.


	2. Chapter 2

“Y’know, I’d heard you had a thing for riding Seekers to their deaths.”

Arcee hissed as another wave of pleasure ebbed away from Starscream’s grating voice, far out of her reach. She roughly bucked against him, lodging his spike deeper inside her valve. “Talking about exes doesn’t help the mood,, Starscream.”

“Well, I’ve got my fair share of old girlfriends lining up to stab my spark.” The mech grinned up at her, fluttering his wings against the glowing strings keeping them tied together. “You’re not the first femme to ambush me like this, but…” He groaned, arching his backstrut against her and bringing their faceplates together. “You are the first to make me enjoy it so much.”

Pulling one servo away from rubbing her valve rim, Arcee grabbed onto his chin and forcefully held his gaze. “I’ll be the last if you don’t shut your mouth and let me overload,” she grunted, throwing his helm back down to his restrained servos and trying to lose herself in her own ecstasy again. Even with all the cuts dappling Starscream’s frame there was more of her lube than his energon smothering his armour, giving everything a bright pink sheen that eventually faded until it was covered by a fresh gush from her valve.

Starscream didn’t mind the stickiness one bit, squirming himself into a more hospitable position with his legs enclosed around her. “Ooh, they were right, you are a brutal darling, aren’t you?”

Arcee might have taken that as a compliment if it wasn’t from a tarnished silver glossa. She let out a long groan of frustration, gritting her denta as she clamped a hand over Starscream’s mouth. She would have gagged him as soon as she found him if she had the right equipment, but for now her hand seemed to surprise him enough to force him into a subdued state. Arcee waited until he made optic contact again before bouncing once, twice, working herself into a slow rhythm on top of his stained hips. His spike rippled and slid its thin ribs against the nodes in her valve walls, and she actually managed to feel the pleasure igniting without poisoned words to distract her. Something that almost dared to be a moan jolted out of her vocaliser, winding past her lips as they fell open. She didn’t need to keep rubbing at her valve now, instead bracing herself on one of Starscream’s legs to ride him even faster.

Under her hand was a muffled chuckle and a determined wetness as Starscream lapped gently at the lube on her digits, and Arcee found herself pushing them into his mouth to give him a better taste. 

Somehow she resisted a quip about “silence being golden” for both of them, instead focusing entirely on her own overload. Feeling Starscream come loose inside her would just be a bonus. 

Just when her digits were all but licked clean, climax hit out of nowhere and had her spasming on Starscream as moans poured from her vocaliser, still leaking out as the intensity gradually faded. Eventually she was able to lift herself off his spike with both pink and red fluid flooding out of her. The sneaky fragger must have overloaded at some point and she never even noticed.

With that thought in mind, she didn’t pay him heed as she shakily pushed herself up onto her peds, watching his smug aft expression from above him.

Primus, only he could keep a smirk like that up for so long. “One last bang before I go out, Arcee?” he asked up at her, still twitching his wings and servos as if he could throw his bindings off.

He wanted to know if he was going to die. Arcee stared at him and the colossal mess they’d made, before pressing a button on her servo to snap the magnetic clamps on his ankles together. “No,” she answered, waiting for his baffled expression to show before turning her back on him and making for the exit. “I heard you have a thing for surprising people, so surprise me and get yourself out of this before the ‘Cons find you.”


End file.
